The Eight Stars
by Messiah of Dawn
Summary: Before Sailor Moon, before even her mother, there were other senshi. Senshi who were kept far away from any form of life besides each other. But now they are on Earth without a clue of what's going on. SM GW DBZ Oc's please
1. The Light and The Time

Well here's another fic of mine, but don't worry i'm still working on the other one. and its another one where i need OCS both boys and girls!!. the form is at the bottom, but please read the chapter first so you get an idea of whats going on. hope you enjoy it.  
  
WARNING: i will not be updating this till i have a few chapters of it written. in other words i won't be updating this one for a LONG TIME...but i will be working on it so don't worry.

Disclamer thingy: i only own Aurora/ Kylee and Aeon/Kuroi...so far. got it!!!

* * *

Pain, pain,...pain. That's all I could feel. The mind-bending heat that coursed through my body. I had no clue where I was or even if I was still alive. It hurt to open my eyes, but it wasn't just the hurt. I was afraid...afraid of what I might see when I open them. Will I see the bodies of my friends and family? The ruins of my castle or the face of death? It scared me, but I knew I couldn't stay like this forever. I had a duty to perform, I had to protect the people of this universe.  
Slowly I opened my eyes and blinked at the sun's light....Wait. Sun!!! there was no sun where my castle resided. How could there be sunlight? My eyes finally adjusted and I glanced around. Yes there was the sun. My hand clasped onto something strange. I looked at it as tan colored tiny solids slid through my fingers. I realized I was lying in the stuff and slowly sat up as to not get myself dizzy. My eyes wandered around this strange land. There was a lot of the strange solid and a large body of water.Where was I? Where were the others? I hoped they were ok. A form lay behind me. I soon realized it was Aeon, my older brother.  
"Aeon!!" I called out in a raspy voice. I tried to walk over to him but found my body was much to weak. Finally I crawled over to him, the tan stuff scrapping at my knees. "Aeon? Aeon are you alright?" I could see his chest rising and knew he was breathing fine. "Aurora?" he managed to get out.  
"Yes it's me. Can you move?" I asked. His dark green inhuman eyes looked around till they managed to find me.  
"I think I can." he said and sat up, once more he looked around. "Where are we?" "I don't know, I just woke up. Do you remember what happened last?" he seemed to think for a moment.  
"I remember reading in the library of my castle when I felt someone had slipped through my defense shields. The enemy was attacking all the castles I tried to fight them off, but wasn't quiet ready for the sudden attack. Next thing I knew I was hit in the head and blacked out. You?"  
  
"Pretty much the same only I was in the prayer room. Huh, what good did that prayer do?" I said grinning. Aeon shook his head his shoulder length black hair slightly following his movements. He stood up and gripped his sword's hilt. That's when I realized we were being watched. Over the hill were two humans. One with gravity defying light brown hair sat in a strange humming form, while the other with a long braid was standing in front of it. They were giving us really odd looks.  
Then I remembered, both I and my brother were in our battle suits. Mine was a pair of white short short's with yellow lace cris crossing on each side. My top was a white halter that revealed my stomach I had a yellow bow in the middle with a sunstone in the middle. My boots were knee length with yellow lace. I had a large yellow bow in the back with long strands hanging from it and white fingerless gloves. My blonde hair in four spiky ponytails in the back as my bangs were tucked behind my amber pierced ears. To complete my look a large pair of angel wings that went to my ankles graced my back. My brother wasn't much better. He wore armor that was black with dark green trimmings that contrasted with his pale skin. His twin swords strapped to each side of him and both gripped tightly in his hands. He had no cape but a pair of blood red thigh length angel wings. Yep we both looked like fallen angels. And these men probably thought we were. Well I was no angel and my brother was diffidently no angel. For one angels answered to us. We were gods, well goddess in my case. "Well should we fly away? Where's Memory and Dream when you need them?" I whispered to Aeon.  
"Even if they were here I doubt they would have enough power to fool these mortals minds. We don't even have to strength to fly yet." he said. As much as I hated it he was right. Even if we could fly we wouldn't get far.  
"Well then what do we?...uh oh." I said as both men came down to us. Aeon got in front of me protectively. "Oi are you two alright?" the one with the braid called out. They finally reached to where we were. The one with the funny hair kept his eye on my brother and his swords. Aeon had his emotionless mask on and was probably reading their life. He was the ruler of time after all, he could just look into your eyes and know everything you did sense you were born. In my opinion I found that kind of creepy, but right now it would save our lives.  
His grip on the swords loosened, which meant these mortals could probably be trusted. Still that didn't stop him from being his rude self. "What are your names Mortals." I elbowed him in the side.  
"Aeon." I muttered and turned to the two. "Sorry about him, he's always like this. My names...uh... Kyleen or Kylee if you like and this is...uh" "Kuroi." Aeon stated. I raised an eyebrow but followed along.  
"Kuroi my older brother." I finished. The two looked doubtful but excepted it, at least I hoped.  
"I'm Duo maxwell, and this is Trowa Barton. Uh what's with the weird outfits?" he asked. I cursed myself for my stupidity. I had hoped they would forget about that. But what human wouldn't forget they were talking to two strangers with wings and weird outfits?  
"None of your business." my brother snapped. I shook my head at him.  
"We..don't really remember. We just woke up here on the beach. We're not even sure if those are our real names. But I do remember six others were with us before could you help us find them?" I asked. Trowa looked unsure but Duo quickly agreed. "Sure they can't be to far. Just hop in the jeep." Jeep?  
"What's a jeep?" Aeon said bluntly. Duo and Trowa looked a little stunned, well Trowa did. Duo just looked plan out shocked. Hey was it our fault we were kept at floating castles our whole life with out interaction with mortals? No!  
"I think he means that thing." I said pointing to the weird thing Trowa was sitting in earlier. Aeon looked at it funny then shrugged. This was going to be fun. How were we supposed to fit with our wings. I tried folding them as much as I could but they still took up a lot of room.  
"Will you excuse me. I'm going to go change." I said and slipped behind a few odd looking trees. Quickly I concentrated on looking like these mortals and waited. Soon my wings vanished and my outfit changed completely. I was now wearing a black net looking long sleeved shirt with a yellow strap shirt under it. I also wore dark blue pants and strange black shoes. I then realized we weren't going to survive to well in this place or time period or wherever we were. When I was satisfied I walked out and was met with two gapping mouths and a smirk from my brother how also went to change.

* * *

BIO::  
  
Name:(first only)  
Nickname:  
Appears to be(age:  
Gender:  
Looks: Personality:  
Princess/Prince formal wear:(dress in other words) (make it as beautiful or as exotic as you want)  
Normal Outfit:  
Strength :  
Weakness:  
Hobbies:  
Fear: (make it a good one)  
Love:( Girls have: Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei.  
Boys have: Pan, Bra, Relena, Hilde, Sally, Une. (Sorry I don't have a good variety of girls for the boys, but if you want you can have me make one or send in your own. Just give me all of the above information but instead of the formal wear make it a background. Your girl can not be a senshi.))  
  
Senshi/Goddess/God of: (out of Memories, Dreams, Terra (earth and all it's elements( water, fire, air, earth), Souls, Shadows, or Genesis. (Creation)  
Senshi fuku/ uniform: (make it any stye you want, literally. Please detail it. Also pick a color for your angel or fairy wings. Which ever you choose)  
Weapon: (kind of have it relate to your power)  
Attacks: (2-4 and description)  
Transformation: (no words needed, just the actual transformation)  
Castle: (name and a little description. This is optional.)  
  
Read and Review... 


	2. The Elements and The Creation

Well here's another fic of mine, but don't worry i'm still working on the other one. and its another one where i need OCS both boys and girls!!. the form is at the bottom, but please read the chapter first so you get an idea of whats going on. hope you enjoy it.  
  
WARNING: i will not be updating this till i have a few chapters of it written. in other words i won't be updating this one for a LONG TIME...but i will be working on it so don't worry. i just needed more oc's cause no one sent many in.  
  
Callisto Star-i sent an e-mail to you, please reply to it, or i wont put your charater in the fic. Chrono and Rainy Days- please send in your girls personalities, i tried to wright with them by using there weakness and strengths, but i need there real personalities.

* * *

"Ouch that was not fun." I grumbled as I pulled myself up. It was hot where ever I was, and humid to. But none of the palaces were like this. Slowly I opened my cinnamon brown eyes to look around. Where the heck was I!! Wait I've seen this type of place in books back at my castle. It was called a jungle I believe. But why was I in a jungle. I heard moaning and turned to see someone else sit up. At first I was scared, knowing my power was much to low to help defend me. I sighed when I recognized who it was. "Genesis!! Are you alright?" "Fine." she grumbled clutching her left arm. I frowned.  
"It doesn't look like it." I said getting up and stumbling my way over to her. I guess I was more weakened then I thought.  
"I'm fine Terra, really. It's just a broken bone. It will heal in no time." she said putting on a smile.  
"Yeah but we don't have the energy to heal it faster. What happened anyway? Why are we in a jungle?" I asked. Genesis rose, supporting herself on her long staff. It had a star integrated into the long pole where you would hold it. At the top of the staff were a set of angels wings similar to the ones on her Fuku and attached in the middle of the wings was a heart shaped arch similar to Pluto's time staff although instead the silver orb was attached to the inside point of the arch.  
"All I remember was my castle being attacked and blacking out. I don't know how we ended up here. Maybe Aeon would know, or Memory." she said I looked around.  
"Well I think we're fresh out of both....shh someone's coming." I said and we ducked down into some bushes. True enough several guys came into few. Most of them had black hair that was each spiked up differently. One had lilac hair much like Genesis, and one man, at least that's what I think it was, was entirely green.  
"I'm sure whatever it was is around here somewhere." a tall buff man in a orange fighting outfit said looking around.  
"Well it looks like it's gone now Kakarot. If you wouldn't have taken so long to finish eating." a man with pointy black hair said. Kakarot just laughed nervously and continued looking around. That's when the green man looked over in our direction. I could feel Genesis stiffen. Hell even I was worried they would find us, and in this state we wouldn't last long against a toddler. "Goku" he said and the man I thought was named Kakarot turned to him...What the heck was this guys name!! That's when the green guy pointed in our direction. I panicked.  
"Run Genesis!" I whispered to her. We both bolted up and ran. I could hear them following us, but then their footsteps stopped. I smiled, yes we lost them. I began to stop.  
"Terra don't stop, they're still behind us.... duck!!" my friend cried. I threw myself to the ground just as a golden blur zoomed over head. I looked up to see the guy known as either Kakarot or Goku hover in the air, with now golden hair. Can't this guy make up his MIND!!!first his name now his hair color. I tried to stand but was to weak after that little sprint. Genesis got in front of me and slide in a stance, waiting for the attack. I heard the others come in from behind us and called on the last of my magic to rise up the earth as a wall. I smiled when a small earthquake came and the ground rose up to block the men from us. I don't know what happened next as my vision blurred then finally blackened.

I turned to see Terra unconscious on the ground. She must have used the last of her energy to build up that wall os stone. Though that didn't really help as the men flew over it and landed a few feet away from us. I cursed and stood my ground. Goku flew done and his hair changed back to black. "We don't want to hurt you." he said raising his arms up as if surrendering. "We just came to make sure you weren't a threat." "How do you know I'm still not? Are you the ones who attacked the Castles of Acura?" I asked. They diffidently had the ki energy to do it. "Castle? We didn't attack anyone?" the lilac haired boy said. I felt a little relieved yet disappointed. I wanted to find the ones who did and destroy them. But I doubt I could with a broken arm and by myself. I lowered my weapon a little, but kept my grip on it tight. "That's all I wished to know. Now I must go." I said and hefted Terra up, wrapping one of her arms over my shoulder and started walking back into the woods. That's when the pointy haired man appeared before me. Id didn't flinch.  
"Who says you're going anywhere. You might still be a threat to us." I glared at him.  
"If your not the ones who destroyed my home, then you are not worth my time Mortal." I snapped. He glared back, this was getting ridicules. "Listen I need to help my friend and find the others, if they're still alive. Now leave us be. What I do is none of your concern Saiyan." They all looked shocked at this...what? Most of them had the aura of a Saiyan or half Saiyan. Well except for the green dude. "How do you know what we are." a tall college looking boy asked.  
"Not much can be hidden from me. Almost all of you have the aura's of the race Saiyan. And you are a Namek." I said looking over at the green one. "I'm not here to fight ,or destroy this planet. I don't even know how I ended up here in the first place." "Well maybe we can help you. Both of your powers are very low. And we could help locate your friends." Goku said. I didn't know what to do. But I did have to help Terra, and wandering around in a jungle with snakes, bugs, and other things that could easily kill us. Letting out a long much hated sigh and turned back to him.  
"Fine, but don't betray us. Or you'll have the universes senshi on you in an instant." I said handing Terra over to the college guy. The lilac haired boy offered to carry me, but I was having trouble folding my wings.  
"Why are you two wearing that anyway." Mr. Attitude said. (Do I have to tell you who this is?) I looked down at my outfit. I guess it did look a little strange. My collar, dress, choker and shoes are all pearl white along with my transparent cape and wings. The wing designs on my actual outfit are also gold along with the wings on my hi-heels. The front section of the skirt was similar to that of cosmos although it's all gold and not multicolored.  
The brooches in the middle of my wings symbols seem to be comprised of pearls themselves. Along with the pearl hanging from the choker. The sashes attached to the brooch on my skirt slightly shimmers silver. I also had a golden tiara around my forehead with no gemstone in at all, it instead appeared to have some sort of heart design. On my fingers she wears diamond rings, apart from on my thumbs and little fingers. My fingernails are long and painted pure white and my earrings are pearl studs. I also wore armlets around the upper parts of my arms just below the shoulder piping, the armlets were silver bands, one at the top and one at the bottom which were connected by silver stars.  
  
Terra was dressed no better but she had fairy wings that were red around the edges and at the tips, green after then, then a water blue, and last a cloud white. She wore a dark fiery red mid thigh pleated skirt with tiny black shorts under it so she can still jump around and fight, dark green studded belt, dark blue tight tanktop, black leather fingerless gloves. Knee length white combat boots. I sighed.  
"Guess I'll have to change." I said. "I'll be right back." with that I took Terra and went behind some trees, after I was sure they wouldn't see I concentrated on changing our appearance. I felt a cool wind and opened my eyes. Yes it worked.  
I now wore a dark blue mini skirt and a matching midriff, a white jacket over this with silver zips and also a pair of white ankle length boots that zip up on the left side. I also had only a little make up and a choker with a silver dragonfly hanging from it. Terra had changed too, she wore black baggy cargo capris that tied at the knee. Black studded belt, red tight tanktop, and black Vans skater shoes. She also had 2 spiked bracelets, one on each hand. Last was a small silver cross around her neck. Both our wings were now gone. I came back out and was met with jaws that hit the ground.  
"What?" I asked. Inwardly smiling at how stupid they all looked.  
"Oh ..uh nothing. We better hurry now." Goku said. "Oh and I'm Goku, that's Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo. What are your names?"  
  
"Uh...Amara. And this is.." oh crap..what was that name she said she had liked? "Uh.. Kevyn." I remembered. Gohan took 'Kevyn' and Trunks picked me up. If I wasn't so tired and confused I would have blushed. The braids in my hair whipped out behind me. I had my lilac hair tied up in a high ponytail, with the bangs separated into a side part on the left side of my face. Two clumps of hair were made into braids at the back, but were usually slung over my shoulders and secured with long orange feathers. My emerald eyes looked over at Kevyn who flew next to us in Gohan's arms. Her elbow length dark brown hair with red streaks lashed all around her. She usually kept it in two long braids, but it had come undone when we had fought to protect our castles. Strange I couldn't remember much about the fight. I do remember fighting but who had attacked us remained hidden in the back of my mind. I knew it was there but I couldn't find it. Forgetting about it I looked around at the ground way below us. Where were we anyway?  
"Where are we?" I asked to myself, though Trunks had heard me.  
"Where on Earth." he said.  
"Earth...?"

* * *

BIO::  
  
Name:(first only)  
Nickname:  
Appears to be(age:  
Gender:  
Looks: Personality:  
Princess/Prince formal wear:(dress in other words) (make it as beautiful or as exotic as you want)  
Normal Outfit:  
Strength :  
Weakness:  
Hobbies:  
Fear: (make it a good one)  
Love:( Girls have: Goten, Gohan, Heero, Quatre, Wufei.  
Boys have: Pan, Bra, Meryal, Hilde, Sally. (Sorry I don't have a good variety of girls for the boys, but if you want you can have me make one or send in your own. Just give me all of the above information but instead of the formal wear make it a background. Your girl can not be a senshi.))  
  
Senshi/Goddess/God of: (out of Memories, Dreams,or Shadows)  
Senshi fuku/ uniform: (make it any stye you want, literally, but have the colors relate to your element. Please detail it. Also pick a color for your angel or fairy wings. Which ever you choose)  
Weapon: (kind of have it relate to your power)  
Attacks: (2-4 and description)  
Transformation: (no words needed, just the actual transformation)  
Castle: (name and a little description. This is optional.)  
  
Read and Review...


End file.
